


Binge Watch

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hormones, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Reality TV, Say Yes To The Dress!, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is pregnant, and is watching his favourite reality TV show with Harry.





	Binge Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> Love you PollyWeasley! I went for a more gentle TV show than your initial suggestions but I hope you still like this story.
> 
> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the prompt: _Binge_.

Draco lounged comfortably on the settee, a plate of chocolate digestives perched carefully on his gigantic bump. Harry was sat beside him, frowning at the Netflix menu on their television. 

“Merlin, Potter,” Draco chided, brushing an errant crumb from the curve of his tummy, “_hurry up!_ I thought your half-blood brain was up to the task of finding my show. Do I really have to fire-call Granger? I’ll do it in a heartbeat-”

“Hold your bloody broomsticks,” muttered Harry without looking at Draco. The Saviour’s forehead was screwed up in concentration, and he stabbed the remote with an annoyed finger. 

Draco wasn’t sure if it was luck, or a secretly whispered spell, but it seemed Harry had worked his magic with the infernal muggle device because _Say Yes To The Dress_, his current obsession and pregnancy binge watch had appeared on the screen. 

Draco _Accio’ed_ several more biscuits, reluctantly placing one in Harry’s open hand. 

“How can you watch this?” Harry whined after two episodes, leaning over to press a light kiss against Draco’s hair. “It’s so contrived. Honestly. ‘Course she’s going say _yes_ to the sodding _dress_.” Harry placed a hand on Draco’s protruding belly, and was rewarded with a kick. 

“See,” Harry announced triumphantly, “even our baby agrees. The whole premise is suspect. No husband would ever care whether that dress was ivory or cream-”

Draco turned red-rimmed, furious eyes on Harry. He’d been very involved with the story of Elise, a bride who’d lost her original dress in a flood. So involved, in fact, that a few traitorous tears had leaked out of the corner of his eye. 

“Pansy and I spent _days_ picking our wedding robes, Potter,” Draco hissed. “_Days!_ Not that I suppose you care! You wouldn’t marry me now anyway, not now I’m the size of a Hippogriff!” 

Draco would have flounced off, but getting up quickly tended to be a bit beyond him at the moment. He gave Harry his best glare instead.

“I’d still marry you,” Harry consoled his hormonal husband, wiping away the errant tears. “In cream, or ivory or in your bloody-birthday-suit. I watch hours of this rubbish with you don’t I? Must be love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Draco are watching a show where experts help people to pick their perfect wedding dress. That’s the whole premise! It’s a good show!
> 
> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
